Blind date
by htray
Summary: Bella se retrouve malgré elle à un speed dating très particulier. A la fin de la soirée, qui choisira-t-elle ?


Je sens que les rayons du soleil me chatouillent timidement le dos. Je m'assois dans ce lit très moelleux et j'essaie péniblement d'ouvrir les yeux, mais je pense que c'est peine perdue! Je pose immédiatement le bras sur mes paupières pour éviter toute agression de la lumière du jour et me recouche. Putain que j'ai mal au crane! Ce n'est pas humain!

_Je t'avais dit de ne pas boire autant!_

Tiens! Le retour de ma conscience! On ne pourrait pas faire un pacte toute les deux? Un truc du genre tu la fermes les lendemains de cuite? Parce que j'ai déjà du mal à te supporter en temps normal mais là! J'ai toutes les peines du monde à réfléchir seule alors si en plus tu t'y mets, je ne suis pas sortie de l'auberge!

_Pourquoi tu fais comme si j'étais une entité à part entière alors que toi tu es moi et moi je suis toi?_

Parce que j'ai mal à la tête et il se trouve que t'es dedans!

_T'avais qu'à m'écouter pour une fois et arrêter de boire!_

Mais oui!

_Tu ne m'écoutes jamais!_

C'est ça...

_Tu vois tu continues!_

Bon, on va épiloguer cent sept ans! T'as raison, j'aurais dû t'écouter!

_Tu vois quand tu veux!_

Mouais!

Bon, commençons par le commencement... Si mes yeux avaient l'obligeance de bien vouloir s'ouvrir, ce serait un bon début!

Je retire le bras de devant ma figure. J'ouvre difficilement le premier œil, prête à le refermer si ce que je suis sur le point de découvrir ne me convient pas. La lumière du jour m'agresse! Putain pourquoi les rideaux ne sont-ils pas fermés? Ce n'est pas vrai! Je n'oublie jamais de les fermer d'habitude! Même à trois grammes cinquante dans chaque bras, même quand je rentre à quatre pattes je vais jusqu'à ma fenêtre, quitte à m'endormir par terre, pour fermer ses putains de rideaux!

A moins que... MERDE!

_A moins que quoi? Tu ne pourrais pas exprimer une pensée cohérente?_

Non! Ce n'est pas possible! Bon, à trois j'ouvre les yeux!

_Un..._

Deux...

_Trois!_

Aouch! Pourquoi j'ai quitté Forks, tu te rappelles toi? Putain de Californie où le soleil brille toute l'année! Je suis complètement éblouie!

Le temps que je m'habitue... MERDE! C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait!

_Quoi? Je ne voudrais pas avoir l'air de radoter mais une pensée cohérente ce serait bien parce que moi je ne suis pas devin!_

C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait, on n'est pas à la maison! MERDE!

Maintenant que mes yeux sont définitivement ouverts, j'observe mon environnement. Bon, comme je l'ai déjà dit, les rideaux ne sont pas fermés... Je suis dans un immense lit avec des draps en satin. C'est plutôt agréable comme sensation. On dirait une caresse. Et puis au risque de paraitre un peu cliché, c'est assez érotique et excitant les draps de satin... D'autant plus qu'ils sont d'un rouge sulfureux! Mummmmm...

_Tu t'égares là! Enfin, je dis ça mais je ne dis rien..._

T'as raison! Alors, voyons voir... De la moquette d'un blanc immaculé au sol. Une table de chevet moderne sans un grain de poussière dessus... Je suis sûre que si je l'ouvre il y a une bible!

_T'as envie de te faire quelques versets?_

Tu sais que t'es plutôt débile comme conscience? Si j'ouvre le tiroir de la table de chevet et qu'il y a une bible c'est que je suis dans une chambre d'hôtel! T'es exaspérante de connerie parfois!

_Pas forcément!_

Comment ça?

_Ben ça veut peut-être dire que la personne qui bouge de l'autre côté du lit aime lire la bible!_

De quoi tu parles, il n'y a personne à côté de... MERDE!

Je sens que quelque chose bouge à mes côtés... putain qu'est-ce que je fais?

_Tu dis bonjour?_

Mais encore? Non sérieux, je ne me rappelle pas de ma soirée! Comment je fais pour lui expliquer ça moi?

_Commence par essayer de te souvenir de ce que tu as fait, ce serait un bon début... on avisera après!_

Ok... facile à dire! La personne à mes côtés se tourne sur le ventre, la tête vers moi. Je coupe ma respiration de peur de me faire remarquer.

_Tu crois que si t'arrête de respirer tu vas disparaitre?_

J'aimerais bien figure toi! Je soulève les draps, juste histoire de vérifier. MERDE!

Quoi encore?

_Je suis nue!_

Et alors? T'es loin d'être vierge il me semble!

_Ouais... t'as raison!_

Comme toujours!

_N'exagère pas non plus!_

Je regarde l'homme allongé à mes côtés. Jusqu'à présent il était totalement recouvert par ces magnifiques draps de satin. Maintenant les draps se retrouvent à la cambrure de ses reins. Et ce que je vois ne me laisse définitivement pas indifférente! Si à chaque fois que j'avais trop bu, je m'étais retrouvée dans le lit d'un tel mec, je peux vous assurer que je serais alcoolique à l'heure actuelle!

Il a un dos parfait, tout en muscle, se soulevant au rythme de sa respiration. J'ai une envie irrépressible de le caresser, de l'embrasser, de le choyer, de passer la main dans ses cheveux qui semblent aussi soyeux que les draps...

_Tu fais vraiment une fixette sur les draps!_

Pas ma faute, j'adore dormir dans du satin... c'est doux… c'est soyeux...

_Qui c'est qui radote maintenant?_

Je vais fixer mon attention sur lui alors... mes yeux remontent du creux de ses reins... - putain il a même une fossette à cet endroit!- pour arriver jusqu'à son visage. Il dort toujours. On dirait un ange tellement il est paisible à cet instant. Il est d'une beauté presque irréelle. Un demi-dieu...

Il commence à ouvrir les yeux... MERDE!

Lorsque ses magnifiques prunelles rencontrent les miennes, je me remémore...

Oui, tout me revient maintenant.

**FLASHBACK**

Je gare tranquillement mon Audi A1 flambant neuve sur ma nouvelle place de parking, à quelques mètres seulement de l'ascenseur.

_Que t'es prétentieuse parfois!_

He! J'ai le droit après tout! Ce n'est pas comme si je ne l'avais pas méritée cette promotion! Ca va faire cinq ans bientôt que je bosse ici, et rappelle-toi où on se garait au début? Einh?

_Facile! On n'avait pas de voiture!_

Ben ouais! On prenait le bus alors ne m'en veux pas de me vanter un peu de temps en temps parce que j'ai une voiture neuve et une place de parking attitrée et à trois emplacements seulement de Dieu! Dieu étant Monsieur Smith, mon patron.

Ce parking était à l'image de la hiérarchie de l'entreprise d'informatique Smith&Co. Smith était Dieu et avait donc la place la plus proche des portes du Paradis... enfin, de l'ascenseur quoi!

Les autres nous étions les « Co » et plus nous étions éloignés de l'ascenseur, moins nous avions de poids et d'importance dans la société. Autant vous dire qu'il y a cinq ans j'étais aussi bien considérée qu'une crotte de pigeon sous une chaussure! Mais au fil des ans, je m'étais fait une place et avais gagné en importance.

Aujourd'hui j'avais une place de parking avec un écriteau qui disait «Isabella SWAN – Responsable Publicité», à trois emplacements de Dieu et j'avais même une secrétaire rien que pour moi. Bien que pour cette dernière, j'aurais largement pu m'en passer. Je me demande même si je n'aurais pas moins de boulot si je m'occupais moi-même de ce qu'elle était censée faire pour moi...

J'enlève mes ballerines pour mettre mes escarpins, je récupère mon sac et sors de la voiture. Je caresse doucement la carrosserie, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. C'est la première voiture que je me paye entièrement toute seule alors j'en suis plutôt fière! J'entends le «bip» distinctif de la fermeture centralisée et me dirige d'un pas assuré vers les portes du Paradis.

Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi lorsque je me retrouve dans un rayon d'un kilomètre autour de mon boulot, ma maladresse se fait la malle. Oui je sais, c'est bizarre... En cinq ans de talons aiguilles ici, je ne me suis jamais lamentablement ramassée à cause de rien du tout alors que rien que ce matin, en cinq minutes de pieds nus, j'ai trébuché sur le tapis au pied de mon lit, glissé sur le savon dans ma douche et renversé mon café dessus... Vous comprenez mieux maintenant mon changement de chaussures juste avant de descendre de voiture?

Je monte dans l'ascenseur et appuie sur le bouton 26, c'est l'avant avant-dernier étage. Pour les étages, c'est le même concept que le parking... plus vous êtes haut, plus vous êtes important. Mr Smith étant au dernier étage (d'où le surnom de Dieu...).

Les portes s'ouvrent sur mon domaine. Je me sens bien ici!

_Heureusement pour toi car tu y passes plus de temps que chez toi!_

Tiens! T'es toujours là toi?

_Je suis ta conscience, où veux-tu que j'aille?_

Je ne sais pas... emmerder quelqu'un d'autre peut-être?

_Hahaha!_

Je disais quoi avant d'être interrompue? Ah! Oui! Je me sens bien ici! Je suis responsable du département publicitaire de l'entreprise Smith&Co. J'ai à ma charge une vingtaine de personnes. Je m'occupe d'allouer les budgets aux différents projets publicitaires, je choisis les meilleures équipes pour telle ou telle campagne... bref, si Smith est le dieu de l'immeuble, moi je suis la déesse du 26ème étage! Je sors de l'élévateur aussi fière et conquérante que si je découvrais un nouveau continent.

_Et nous y voilà! Enfin! J'ai cru que ton égo surdimensionné ne tiendrait jamais dans cet ascenseur!_

Quoi? Ca ne fait pas de mal de temps en temps!

_Je comprends mieux le truc de la maladresse maintenant!_

Que veux-tu dire?

_T'as les chevilles tellement enflées quand t'es ici qu'il est impossible que tu puisses tomber!_

C'est une hypothèse...

J'avance sûre de moi dans le couloir en direction de mon – immense! - bureau. Je passe devant le poste de ma secrétaire qui n'est évidemment pas là! C'est trop lui demander d'être à l'heure pour une fois?

_T'as une demi heure d'avance et t'as pas de vie en dehors d'ici... juste pour info..._

Oh! Ceci explique cela alors... J'ouvre mon – immense! - bureau et me dirige directement vers les – immenses! - baies vitrées en face de l'entrée pour ouvrir les stores et admirer la vue. C'est mon rituel chaque matin. Je me plante devant les fenêtres et j'admire la ville de Los Angeles s'étendre à perte de vue devant moi. J'aime cette ville, ses buildings, son climat paradisiaque, ses habitants, ses musées, son opéra, ses kiosques à journaux, ses vendeurs de hot dog, ses taxis jaunes, ses rues commerçantes, ses plages, ses parcs et j'en passe!

J'avais quitté Forks, ville qui m'avait vue naître et grandir, pour l'université de Chicago l'année de mes dix-huit ans. J'avais voulu quitter cette bourgade de quelques milliers d'habitants et quoi de mieux que l'autre bout du pays pour changer d'atmosphère? Par contre, pour le climat, c'était sensiblement la même chose alors dès mon diplôme en Communication d'Entreprise en poche, j'étais venue ici.

Je n'avais ni ami, ni même une connaissance dans cette ville mais j'avais le soleil et à l'époque, c'était le plus important!

J'ai logé une semaine à l'hôtel avant de trouver un job ici, chez Smith&Co. Pas glorieux au départ, je ne faisais que distribuer le courrier aux différents étages, mais il m'avait permis d'avoir un appartement à moi.

Puis j'avais gravi les échelons, monté les étages et grappillé des places de parkings pour finalement être aujourd'hui devant cette fenêtre et pouvoir admirer la ville du soleil d'en haut.

Toute à mes pensées, je ne me suis pas aperçue que le téléphone de ma secrétaire sonnait depuis un moment déjà... je regarde ma montre: 8h50... bon, il lui reste dix minutes encore je suppose...

Je me dirige vers son bureau et décroche le téléphone.

- Bureau d'Isabella Swan, bonjour!

- Bella c'est toi?

- Oui Rose, c'est moi! Pourquoi t'appelles pas sur mon portable?, l'agresse-je.

- Oh salut Rose, ça fait longtemps! Comment vas-tu?, me dit-elle en imitant très mal ma voix.

- Pardon Rose! Comment vas-tu?, dis-je d'un ton plus doucereux.

- Ca va et toi? Elle est où Tanya? Tu l'as virée?

- Non, toujours pas! Elle n'est pas arrivée encore mais il n'est pas 9h00 donc... Comment va Emmett?

- Il est en pleine dépression... souffle-t-elle

- Ouais, j'ai vu le match hier... Ils se sont fait rétamés en bonne et due forme je dois dire!

- Ne jubile pas devant lui je t'en supplie... Il ne voulait même pas se lever ce matin alors que je lui avais fait des gaufres, tu te rends compte?

Oh que oui je me rends compte! Il y a deux choses pour lesquelles Emmett ne plaisante pas: le football américain et la bouffe. Son équipe fétiche s'était faite laminée en beauté hier... Mais jamais je n'aurais pu penser que ça pourrait un jour lui couper l'appétit!

- Ok je me retiendrais de me moquer alors, ça à l'air plutôt grave!

- Je ne te le fais pas dire! Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je t'appelais en fait!

- Ok vas-y je t'écoute

- Tu te souviens d'Alice?

- Celle qui s'est occupée de l'inauguration de ta boutique?

Rosalie était gérante depuis deux ans maintenant d'une boutique de vêtements de jeunes créateurs. Le concept était unique au monde pour l'instant. Elle parcourait les écoles de stylisme à la recherche de jeunes talents et leur offrait un an de travail. Ils logeaient et avaient leur atelier au-dessus de la boutique. Ils prenaient aussi un pourcentage sur les ventes de leurs créations. Au bout d'un an, soit ils restaient, soit s'ils le voulaient ils pouvaient tenter leur chance ailleurs. L'avantage pour eux c'est qu'ils pouvaient se faire connaître en peu de temps car la clientèle était déjà faite. Rosalie, elle, y gagnait aussi dans le sens où ses collections étaient toujours inédites et uniques.

- Oui, c'est elle. On était restées en contact et elle m'a souvent conviée à plusieurs inaugurations. Tu te rappelle le vernissage de Jane Volturi? Me demande Rose.

- Beurk! Oui! Comment pourrais-je oublier? J'en ai fait des cauchemars pendant des semaines!

- C'est elle qui m'avait eu les places.

- Oh! Ce n'est pas une référence alors!

- Arrête Bells! C'était une super expo!

- Ouais si t'aimes le genre gore... quoique «gore» n'est probablement pas assez fort!

- Bon, tout ça pour dire qu'elle m'a donnée des invitations pour l'ouverture d'un resto, avec repas gratuit et tout!

- Alcool?

- pppppppfffffffffffff! Oui Bella alcool aussi a volonté!

- Pourquoi tu n'y vas pas avec Emmett?

- Ben il a plus faim...

- Ah! Oui! C'est vrai! La défaite! C'est quand ton truc?

- Ce soir, angle de la 7ème et de la 12ème. Le restaurant s'appelle «Into the Dark», je t'y attends pour 19h30. Et comme tu seras en retard, je t'attendrai à l'intérieur! Oh! Et mets ta robe bustier bleue foncée!

- Ok ce soir, 7ème, 12ème, «Into the Dark», 19h30, robe bustier bleue! Dis-je tout en notant les instructions de ma meilleure amie. Dis-moi Rose? Vu le nom, ce n'est pas un repaire sado-maso au moins ton truc?

- Mais non, pourquoi tu dis ca?

- Vu l'expo de la dernière fois, je préfère me méfier...

- Mais non! Allez, je vais aller remuer mes jeunes créateurs!

- Et moi mes publicistes!

- A ce soir Bella! N'oublie pas!

- Ce n'est pas mon genre! A ce soir!

Et je raccroche. Je relis mon petit post-It et me retourne vivement vers mon bureau évitant de peu de me prendre Tanya que je n'ai pas entendue arriver! Elle manque de me renverser son café dessus mais comme je l'ai dit, ma maladresse se fait la malle en ces lieux !

- Bonjour Tanya ! Dis-je tout en regardant discrètement ma montre.

MERDE ! Elle le remarque, se renfrogne mais ne dit rien. C'est qui la Boss ici ?

- Bonjour Mademoiselle Swan.

La journée se déroule plus ou moins tranquillement entre les réunions du personnel, les nouvelles campagnes qui seront lancées au Japon avant la fin de l'année et les entretiens d'embauche de nos futurs correspondants publicitaires nippons… en bref, une journée des plus banales !

Il est 17h30 lorsque je me dirige vers les Portes du Paradis.

- Bonne soirée Mademoiselle ! Me dit la bimbo refaite de la tête au pied qui me sert de secrétaire.

- A vous aussi Tanya. A demain !

- Attendez ! hurle-t-elle. Vous oubliez ça.

Elle me tend le Post-It avec l'adresse et les consignes de Rose pour ce soir qu'elle n'oublie pas de lire au passage d'ailleurs ! Ce que les gens peuvent être curieux ! C'est dingue !

- Vous allez voir, c'est surprenant comme concept mais vous ne le regretterez pas !

Je rêve où elle vient de me faire un clin d'œil ? En plus elle jubile !

Je crains le pire… Tanya a une réputation des plus… sulfureuses disons, pour être polie ! Putain Rose, je te jure que si c'est encore un de tes coups foireux je te tue !

Ma meilleure amie et son mari s'étaient mis dans la tête de me trouver un gars pour me caser. Le seul problème c'est que leur entourage était des plus éclectiques pour ne pas dire totalement loufoques ! Entre les créateurs de Rose, enfin pour les plus hétéros d'entre eux du moins, qui ne parlaient que mode, beauté, maquillage et chaussures et les collègues professeurs d'Emmett, enfin pour les plus jeunes d'entre eux du moins, qui ne parlaient que philosophie, j'avais eu des rencards tous plus improbables les uns que les autres !

_Tu te rappelles de Kurt ?_

Oh putain oui ! Je crois que je peux le placer dans le pire rendez-vous de tous les temps ! Il avait passé la soirée à me faire un cours sur Freud et ses semblables. C'est le serveur qui m'avait sauvé en lui renversant le dessert dessus. Dès que philosophe-Kurt s'était précipité aux toilettes, le serveur m'avait fait un clin d'œil de connivence et m'avait dit de fuir ! Je l'avais remercié d'un bisou bruyant sur la joue et je m'étais précipitée dehors pour mettre le plus de distance entre le psychopathe philosophe et moi ! J'avais passé un sacré savon à Emmett ! Quelques jours plus tard, j'étais retournée dans le restaurant et j'avais fait la connaissance de Jacob qui depuis, était devenu mon meilleur ami !

_Un bien pour un mal en somme !_

Comme tu dis ! Depuis ce temps là, je prenais tous mes pseudos rendez-vous galants arrangés dans son restaurant pour qu'il puisse me sauver de l'ennui ou de la dépression selon le candidat choisi par mon couple d'anciens voisins !

Les Portes du Paradis s'ouvrent sur le parking et je m'engouffre dans ma voiture, en prenant évidemment bien soin de changer mes chaussures avant qu'il ne m'arrive une catastrophe !

J'arrive chez moi, il est 18h15. Rose a raison, je vais être en retard, une fois n'est pas coutume. Je me précipite sous la douche après avoir déposé mes affaires dans l'entrée.

L'eau bouillante me brule la peau mais j'aime cette sensation. L'impression que chaque goutte d'eau me marque et me possède. Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de me détendre si je ne veux pas que Rose me fasse la morale sur ma mauvaise éducation et mes retards répétés. Mes cheveux lavés, je sors et les enroule dans une serviette en attendant de me coiffer. Enfin, d'essayer du moins parce qu'avec ma tignasse, ce n'est jamais gagné !

J'arrive dans ma chambre et me précipite vers ma commode pour sélectionner mes sous vêtements. Comme je dine avec Rose, je n'ai pas forcément besoin d'être super sexy… mais vu le clin d'œil de Tanya toute à l'heure, autant prévoir, on ne sait jamais.

Je prends juste un string en dentelle noir. La robe étant un bustier, pas besoin de soutien-gorge avec bretelles disgracieuses.

Un tour dans la salle de bain pour discipliner, enfin pour essayer en tout cas, ma chevelure brune. Un coup d'eye-liner et de mascara pour sublimer mes yeux chocolat. C'était un conseil de Robyn, un des créateurs de Rose qui n'avait pas encore défini avec précision son orientation sexuelle lors de notre rendez-vous arrangé. Il vivait en couple avec un certain James depuis. Bref…

Je suis fin prête. Je récupère le sac assorti à ma tenue et mets tout mon bazar dedans. J'enfile une paire de claquette afin d'éviter de me casser la figure avant d'atteindre la porte d'entrée… bonsoir maladresse ! La paire de futurs escarpins dans la main et je cours vers ma voiture. Enfin j'essaie…

Il est 19h45 lorsque je me gare devant le restaurant « Into the Dark » ! Ca va finalement, je n'ai que quinze minutes de retard…

_Le quart d'heure de politesse !_

On peut dire ça comme ça ! Je ne suis qu'à quelques mètres de l'entrée donc je peux me permettre de mettre mes escarpins. Il me faudra juste faire attention !

Je sors de la voiture et me dirige d'un pas précautionneux vers l'entrée du restaurant. La devanture est faite de vitres fumées, seule l'enseigne rouge éclaire le trottoir. Heureusement que je serai avec Rose car ça me semble bien louche comme resto !

J'ouvre la porte et fais quelques pas à l'intérieur. D'un coup, je me rétame comme une crêpe peu élégante, la tête la première sur le sol.

-BORDEL DE MERDE ! Hurle-je en colère contre moi-même.

-Vous allez bien mademoiselle ? me demande une femme d'un ton doux et inquiet.

Je me relève et regarde hagarde autour de moi mais je ne vois rien, je suis dans le noir complet.

-Vous avez oublié de payer la facture d'électricité ou quoi ?

Elle éclate d'un rire sonore mais élégant et communicatif, enfin si j'avais été disposée à un peu d'humour.

- Non, pas du tout, il s'agit du concept de ce restaurant, se reprend-elle entendant que je ne ris pas.

- C'est bien ma veine !, je marmonne plus que je ne parle. Pouvez-vous m'en dire plus je vous prie ?

- Laissez-moi prendre votre nom et vous conduire à votre table.

- Bien sûr, excusez mon impolitesse. Je suis Isabella Swan et je dois être attendue par Rosalie McCarthy.

- Je ne crois pas non…

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sens que ses paroles sont à double sens… Je sens le traquenard à plein nez ! Rose, t'as intérêt à courir vite si c'est ce que je crois parce que cette fois tu ne t'en sortiras pas indemne, foi de Swan !

- Je me présente, je suis Esmée Cullen. Je suis mal voyante de naissance et je serais votre serveuse pour ce soir.

Elle me prend le bras et me conduis gracieusement vers je ne sais où… Je la suis sagement mais beaucoup moins gracieusement ! Je n'arrive déjà pas à mettre un pied devant l'autre sans tomber en pleine lumière alors là, dans le noir total, je ne vous raconte pas !

Je trébuche dans le vide plusieurs fois mais je pense qu'elle a compris à quel point ma maladresse était une tare car elle resserre sa prise autour de mon bras.

- Bien ! Nous voici à votre table, me dit-elle en m'aidant à m'asseoir. Tout d'abord, je vous remercie de bien vouloir m'appeler Esmée, ce sera plus pratique car nous sommes plusieurs serveurs. Comme vous l'avez surement remarqué, vous allez diner dans le noir complet mais ce soir est un soir spécial. Nous organisons tous les lundis ce que l'on appelle des « Blind Date ». C'est le même principe que le « Speed Dating » mais dans le noir.

Rosalie je vais te faire une épilation intégrale à la pince à épiler et finir par t'arracher la tête !

- Vous allez passer 10 minutes avec chaque homme présent ce soir, m'explique la serveuse. A la fin de la soirée, chacun choisi une ou plusieurs personnes qu'il souhaite revoir. Ensuite, nous allumons les lumières. Si les hommes que vous aurez choisis vous choisissent aussi, et qu'ils vous plaisent bien évidement, libre à vous de les revoir ou non.

- Donc si j'ai bien tout compris, je vais manger dans le noir et faire la conversation à des inconnus sans voir leur apparence !

- C'est tout à fait ça ! Aucun jugement physique ni aucun à priori !

- Mouais, ça c'est vite dit !

- Vous pourriez être surprise mademoiselle !

- Si je dois vous appeler Esmée alors appelez-moi Bella je vous prie !

- Avec plaisir Bella! Oh ! Une dernière précision, le tintement de la cloche annonce le début et la fin de chaque tête à tête. Profitez-bien de votre soirée

Ca par contre, ce n'est pas gagné ! Rose a vraiment dépassé les bornes cette fois-ci ! Je vais bouffer dans le noir avec de parfaits inconnus qui vont défiler à la chaîne !

MERDE !

Putain la soirée va être longue, je le sens ! J'ai bien envie d'appeler super Jacob à la rescousse mais il bosse ce soir… Je vais étriper mon ex-voisine ex-meilleure amie ! Elle va me le payer !

_Moi je trouve ça original !_

Oh ! Toi ! TA GUEULE !

Je suis interrompu dans ma dispute mentale par le tintement d'une cloche. Ce doit être le signal que les têtes à tête ont commencé. Je tente timidement :

- Euh… bonsoir ?

- Oh ! Bonsoir, je pensais être seul ! Je m'appelle Kurt et vous ?

- Bonsoir, je suis Bella !

Sa voix me dit quelque chose…

_Kurt il a dit?_

Oh ! Non pitié pas lui ! Pitié pitié pitié !

- Vous faites quoi dans la vie Kurt ?

Je croise les doigts pour que ce ne soit pas le Kurt de l'autre fois ! Ce serait vraiment la faute à pas de chance si tel est le cas…

- Je suis professeur de philosophie dans un lycée à l'est de la ville, me répond-il.

MERDE !

_T'as vraiment la poisse on dirait !_

C'est ça, moque toi !

_Non, sérieusement, quelles sont les chances pour que sur trois millions d'habitants que compte cette ville, tu tombes deux fois sur le même rencard soporifique ?_

Vu sous cet angle…

Et voilà que psychopathe-philosophe-Kurt commence son récit…

- J'adore enseigner les principes philosophiques d'un autre temps. Sans en prendre réellement conscience, on se sert toujours de ces principes aujourd'hui alors qu'ils ont été établis il y a plusieurs centaines d'années pour certaines et plusieurs siècles pour d'autres…

Et Bla Bla Bla… et Bla Bla Bla… Pitié mon dieu aidez-moi !

Esmée le coupe dans son monologue chiant à se tirer une balle dans la tête en nous apportant les entrées. Merci mon dieu ! Elle nous sert également un verre de vin blanc que je bois cul sec pour me donner le courage de continuer à écouter les élucubrations barbantes de mon voisin de table. Elle me ressert aussitôt en me murmurant de façon à ce que je sois la seule à l'entendre :

-Je te laisse la bouteille ma belle, ce n'est pas humain ce que tu vis là…

Je souris. Cette femme a l'air d'être tellement à l'écoute, tellement compréhensive ! Elle me rappelle un peu ma mère dans ses bons jours !

Et voilà que somnifère-Kurt reprend son monologue chiant à mourir !

- La discipline poursuit son développement à l'époque hellénistique, en particulier avec le stoïcisme, l'épicurisme, le cynisme et le scepticisme, sagesses qui se prolongent dans l'Antiquité romaine. Dès l'Antiquité tardive et le haut Moyen Âge, le néoplatonisme et la philosophie chrétienne établissent un pont entre la philosophie et la religion, et c'est en lien étroit avec la théologie et la philosophie gréco-arabe que se développe la philosophie médiévale, comme en témoigne…

La cloche tinte ! Alléluia ! Personne suivante !

- J'ai passé un agréable moment Bella, j'espère qu'on se reverra ! S'enthousiasme-t-il.

_Il est sérieux là ?_

On dirait bien…

- Je ne pense pas, deux fois dans une vie c'est déjà trop pour moi ! réplique-je acerbe.

- Pardon, je n'ai pas bien compris ?

- Non rien Kurt, je me parlais à moi-même !

- Vous êtes un peu bizarre non ?

_Et lui non ?_

- Oui, je suis complètement barrée comme nana !

- Oh ! Je vois… au revoir alors…

Je pense que j'ai refroidi ses ardeurs et c'est pour le mieux !

La cloche tinte, annonçant un nouvel arrivant.

- Bonsoir ! Me dit une voix grave très sensuelle.

MERDE !

J'en ai des frissons ! J'essaye en vain d'imaginer à quoi ressemble mon nouveau pote de tablée… si je me fie à sa voix, je dirai qu'il est extrêmement sexy… Je sens qu'il se penche un peu plus vers moi au-dessus de la table. Un courant électrique parcourt mon corps pour venir se vriller dans mon bas ventre. Rien qu'en ayant prononcé un mot, il arrive à me faire ressentir des choses que je n'ai jamais ressenties auparavant !

- BONSOIR ! Insiste-t-il en haussant le ton.

_Je crois qu'il voudrait que tu lui répondes !_

- Oh ! Oui ! Pardon, bonsoir, je suis Bella !

- Et moi Edward, enchanté !

WAOUW ! Sa voix s'apparente à un fantasme personnel ! J'espère que son physique est à la hauteur de mes attentes, parce que si je n'ai pas dans l'idée de me caser ce soir, je compte bien tirer profit de la situation ! Après tout, un petit coup d'un soir ne me fera pas de mal !

_Perverse !_

Ta gueule !

- Dites-moi Edward, que faites-vous dans la vie ?

- Et bien, vous êtes actuellement dans mon restaurant !

MERDE ! C'était trop beau pour être vrai !

- Oh ! Et vous faites souvent ça ?

- Comment ça « ça » ?

- Et bien, vous balader de tables en tables alors qu'il s'agit d'un Speed Dating ?

- Pas habituellement non… C'est la première fois que j'y participe d'ailleurs ! Notre organisatrice de soirée a lourdement insisté…

- Alice c'est ça ?

- Vous la connaissez ?

- Disons que j'en ai entendu parler ! C'est d'ailleurs un peu à cause d'elle que je suis ici ce soir… enfin, d'elle et de la traitresse qui me sert de meilleure amie qui veut à tout prix me caser !

Il se met à rire. Je rêve ou il se moque ?

- Je vous comprends ! Alice et ma mère se sont également liguées contre moi, d'où ma présence ainsi que celle de mon frère ! Pourrait-on se tutoyer ?

Non, il ne se moque pas… J'aime la tournure que prend cette conversation !

- Avec plaisir Edward ! Alors, que fais-tu en dehors d'oublier de payer les factures d'électricités ?

- Les factures d'électricités ? demande-t-il sans comprendre de quoi je veux parler.

Il ne voit pas qu'il fait noir ou quoi ?

_Peut-être est-il nyctalope ?_

T'en as d'autres des théories débiles ?

_Oui, des tonnes ! Peut-être est-il un vampire ?_

Mais bien sur !

Je vais pour ouvrir la bouche et lui expliquer que s'il payait les factures d'électricités, il y aurait de la lumière dans son restaurant mais Esmée, que je n'ai pas entendue arriver me devance :

- Bella pense qu'il n'y a pas de lumière car tu n'as pas payé les factures mon chéri.

_Chéri_ _?_

Chéri ?

Il éclate de rire. MERDE ! Même son rire est sexy !

- Merci maman pour l'explication ! Mais non, Bella, ça n'a rien à voir avec le non paiement des factures !

Maman ?

- Vois-tu Bella, ma mère, Esmée ici présente est mal voyante de naissance. Depuis notre plus jeune âge, nous avons l'habitude de procéder au repas du dimanche soir dans la plus complète obscurité. C'est de là que m'est venue l'idée de faire un restaurant où l'on dine dans le noir !

- Je comprends mieux le nom… marmonne-je plus pour moi-même. Je croyais que c'était un repère sadomasochiste au départ…

Il rit de plus belle.

MERDE ! J'ai dit ça tout haut ?

_On dirait bien oui…_

Oh ! Toi pas la peine de la ramener !

- Non, je te rassure, rien de ce genre !

J'entends que l'on rempli mon verre. Je me précipite dessus et je le bois d'un coup. Pas pour les même raisons que toute à l'heure, là, je cherche plus à camoufler mon embarras !

- Alors Bella ? Que fais-tu dans la vie ?

Un courant électrique parcourt de nouveau mon corps en entendant sa voix suave prononcer mon nom…

- Je suis responsable de la publicité chez Smith&Co.

- Es-tu originaire d'ici ?

Je commence à me détendre et entre deux questions, je goutte mon entrée. Mon dieu c'est délicieux !

- Mummmmmmmm !

De nouveau son rire.

MERDE ! J'ai fais ça tout haut ?

_Tu devrais sérieusement arrêter de boire, tu ne contrôles plus rien, t'es à la limite de l'orgasme culinaire là !_

- Pardon, je viens de gouter, c'est un régal des papilles !

J'essaye de me rattraper comme je peux…

- C'est vrai que le Chef fait des merveilles… Mais je ne pensais pas à ce point là tout de même !

- Sarcastique ?

- Juste jaloux ! me répond-il.

- Jaloux ? De quoi ?

- De ne pas être à l'origine de ce soupir de plaisir bien sur !

MERDE ! Je rêve où il me drague ?

- Tu ne rêves pas Bella, je te fais bien des avances ! Tu es d'autant plus excitante lorsque tu profères des insanités !

Je sens le sourire dans sa voix. Moi, je m'empourpre. Je dois être plus rouge qu'une tomate mûre et pour une fois, j'apprécie complètement le fait d'être plongée dans le noir ! Je suis tellement gênée que je ne sais plus quoi lui dire !

Tintement de cloche ! Sauvé par le gong ! Dieu existe ! Enfin, je croyais… jusqu'à ce que je sente un mouvement d'air sur ma droite. Edward est à quelques centimètres de mon oreille. Je peux sentir son souffle contre ma peau lorsqu'il me murmure :

- A très bientôt Bella !

_MAYDE MAYDE MAYDE ! ON LA PERD !_

Je l'entends rire encore tandis qu'il s'éloigne et que je n'ai toujours pas retrouvé mes esprits. La cloche tinte à nouveau, annonçant la suite de mon enfer.

- Alors moi c'est Jim !

Ok il a l'air super enthousiaste celui là ! Je prends une gorgée de vin…

- Au bout de combien de rendez-vous tu couches ?

Que je lui recrache automatiquement dessus sous la surprise !

_Y a pas à dire, il est super enthousiaste !_

Et super direct avec ça ! Et voici que Jim me raconte ses diverses expériences sexuelles… Quel calvaire !

-Ma première fois, j'avais 12 ans. C'était avec une copine de ma sœur. Elle aimait ça la chienne, t'imagine même pas !

Et franchement, je ne veux pas le faire ! N'y a-t-il qu'un seul homme normal dans cette salle ?

_Faut croire !_

Toujours là toi ? Je continue tranquillement à vider mon verre qu'Esmée ne manque pas de remplir. Il faudra que je lui demande comment elle fait pour savoir quand il est vide. Ma tête commence gentiment à tourner tandis que Jim continue de discourir sur le sexe… il en est à ses positions préférées là !

_Je crois que je préférais psychopathe-Kurt…_

Je ne te le fais pas dire ! Quand elle veut elle sonne la cloche… ces dix minutes sont interminables !

« TING » Ah ! Enfin ! Merci la cloche !

_Je suis assez d'accord !_

On aura tout vu aujourd'hui dis-moi !

-Bonsoir !

La voix du nouveau venu me fait comme celle d'Edward plus tôt ! Des picotements dans les membres… l'alcool aidant, (ou pas…) je me sens toute légère et complètement désinhibée !

- Bonsoir ! Alors, j'ai déjà eu le philosophe soporifique et l'obsédé sexuel, vous, vous êtes quoi ? Un fétichiste, un sadomasochiste, un nécrophile ?

Je l'entends rire. Bon dieu ! Rire super sexy qui m'excite !

_Tu devrais réellement arrêter de boire, tu racontes n'importe quoi maintenant !_

- Rien de tout ça je te rassure. On peut se tutoyer ? Je m'appelle Jasper et je ne suis ni philosophe, ni obsédé et mes pratiques sexuelles sont tout ce qu'il y a de plus normales. Bien que j'aime parfois sortir des sentiers battus ! S'exclame-t-il.

_Sortir des sentiers battus ? Tu comprends comme moi le sous entendu ?_

Et c'est moi que t'as traité de perverse toute à l'heure ?

- Ok Jasper, désolée ! Je suis Bella. Alors si tu es tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal, que fais-tu dans la vie ?

- Je suis associé avec mon frère dans ce restaurant.

- Oh ! Tu es le frère d'Edward alors !

- C'est ça, souffla-il sensuellement.

C'est de famille d'avoir des voix qui me rendent toute chose ?

_J'en ai bien l'impression… il me plait bien celui là aussi !_

Je crois que pour la seconde fois de la soirée, nous sommes totalement d'accord !

- Et toi Bella ? Qu'est-ce qui te plait dans la vie ?

- Voyons voir… J'aime la littérature… le cinéma… et les musées !

- Une casanière ?

- Par manque de temps je suppose ! Et toi ?

- Je dirais équitation et plongée sous-marine !

_Je peux l'imaginer en maillot de bain ?_

C'est moi qui bois et c'est toi qui divague… On aura tout vu ! Et puis arrête avec tes idées salaces, je vais finir par baver !

J'entends le premier tintement de cloche qui met malheureusement fin à cette sympathique conversation. Je sens de nouveau un courant électrique me parcourir tandis qu'il se penche à mon oreille et tout comme son frère plus tôt il me murmure :

-A plus tard j'espère Bella !

MERDE ! Ce n'est pas humain de ressentir tout un tas d'émotions aussi confuses !

La cloche tinte à nouveau. Je bois de nouveau. Je crois que je ne suis pas très loin du coma éthylique à ce moment. Esmée toujours aussi prévenante me ressert. Si elle savait à quel point je ne tiens pas l'alcool je crois qu'elle arrêterait.

Devant moi se tient John. Il a 28 ans. Il vit encore chez sa mère. Il l'aime très fort. Ils élèvent douze chats ensemble. Il me les nomme tous un par un. Il me les décrit physiquement et mentalement. Oui, les chats ont différentes mentalités. Ils vivent tous dans un deux pièces. Il dort avec elle.

MERDE ! Est-ce que j'ai bien compris ? Il dort avec sa mère ?

Putain mais je les aurais tous eu ce soir ! Rose si tu m'entends, cours ! Change de planète !

Au loin j'entends de nouveau la cloche. Je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi soulagée de toute ma vie.

_Putain moi aussi !_

Ouais mais attends le prochain, j'ai l'impression que c'est de pire en pire.

C'est alors que je fais la connaissance de Tony. Il est architecte et aime s'habiller en femme le soir. Je m'arrête là et je n'écoute pas la suite. Je bois. Et je rebois. Et je bois encore !

Ca y est, je suis totalement saoule ! Je ne suis même pas sure de pouvoir retourner chez moi. C'est sur que je reviendrais chercher ma voiture demain mais je ne sais même pas si j'aurai la capacité de me souvenir où j'habite !

Cloche salvatrice qui me sort de mon calvaire du nom de Tony.

La personne suivante… je ne m'en rappelle plus… et celle d'après ? Encore moins… Y en avait-il une ?

Esmée s'approche, toujours aussi discrètement :

- Alors Bella, as-tu fait de belles rencontres ? Je suis là pour noter les noms des personnes que tu souhaiterais éventuellement revoir ! Je t'écoute !

- Oh Esmée ! Dis-je toute joyeuse. Vous avez deux fils formidables ! Ils m'ont tous les deux très excitées ! Vous croyez que je pourrais les avoir tous les deux en même temps ce soir chez moi ?

MERDE ! ! Est-ce que j'ai bien dit ce que je crois avoir dit à leur mère?

_T'es dans la merde ma vieille !_

- Je ne suis pas sure qu'ils soient à ce point partageur mais tu pourras toi-même leur poser la question lorsqu'on allumera les lumières ! Je note donc Edward et Jasper pour toi !

Et elle s'en va en riant. Ils vont allumer les lumières ? MERDE !

- Bon alors, mesdames et messieurs, voici qui a choisit qui ! Roulement de tambours ! Esmée semblait irradier de bonheur. Je commence par les filles : Stéphanie a choisi Kurt, Alice a choisi Jasper et Edward, Bella a choisi Edward et Jasper, July a choisi Edward et John…

Mon esprit divague et n'enregistre pas la fin ! J'entends juste mon nom dans les choix d'Edward (YES !), de Jasper (RE-YES !), de Tony (MEME PAS EN REVE TONY !), et de Jim (DE MIEUX EN MIEUX !)…

Les lumières se rallument doucement, laissant le temps à nos pupilles de s'habituer à la lumière.

C'est là que mes yeux croisent les siens. Je ne sais pas qui c'est. Jim, John, Jasper, Edward ou un autre…. Tout ce que je peux dire c'est que ce n'est pas Kurt ! Je sens au fond de moi que c'est lui l'homme de ma vie. Je n'ai jamais cru au coup de foudre, je suis bien trop cartésienne pour y croire et pourtant… Ca me frappe ! Je le sais, c'est tout. C'est une certitude, comme deux et deux font quatre. Et de la façon dont il me regarde, je sais qu'il éprouve la même chose.

Il s'approche de moi, nos yeux ne se dessoudent pas. Il m'attrape la main et me tire vers la sortie, toujours ses yeux encrés dans les miens. Nous sommes dehors tandis qu'il brise le silence:

- Chez toi ou chez moi?

Au son, je sais qu'il ne s'agit d'aucun des psychopathes de ce soir. J'ai devant moi et pour mon plus grand plaisir un des frères Cullen. Sa voix rauque de désir a des répercutions directes sur mon bas ventre. Je suis en train de me liquéfier sur place.

- Je ne suis pas en état de conduire, réponds-je.

Bizarrement, malgré tout l'alcool que j'ai ingurgité ce soir, ma voix est sûre, tout comme mon attitude. J'ai l'impression d'être chez moi avec lui. Il s'approche de moi doucement. Il n'y a aucune urgence dans ses gestes. Il pose délicatement une main sur ma joue qu'il caresse. Bon dieu qu'il est beau! Il se lèche les lèvres pour les humidifier et continue à se rapprocher de mon visage. Il va beaucoup trop lentement à mon gout! Je le veux, là, maintenant, tout de suite!

Sans qu'il ne s'y attende, je réduis la distance qui nous sépare et me colle contre son torse. J'enroule mes bras autour de son cou, me met sur la pointe des pieds pour enfin atteindre ses lèvres.

_Waouh!_

Je ne te le fais pas dire! Nos lèvres se découvrent gentiment. Elles se caressent sensuellement et se reconnaissent. J'ai l'impression que c'est mon premier baiser. Il efface tous les autres sans conteste. Il entrouvre lentement la bouche et sa langue part à la recherche de la mienne. Je perds complètement pied. Heureusement qu'il m'enserre de ses bras car mes jambes chancellent, je ne suis plus capable de rester debout. Les émotions me submergent entièrement tandis que nos langues dansent ensembles. Je gémis de bien être tout en fourrageant ses cheveux soyeux de mes mains. Comme si toute ma vie m'avait inéluctablement conduite à cet homme dont je ne sais absolument rien. La seule certitude à cet instant, c'est que c'est lui, le seul et l'unique.

Notre baiser se fait beaucoup plus urgent, notre désir augmentant exponentiellement. Je sens ses mains partir à la découverte de mon corps. Les miennes font de même. Dieu qu'il est beau!

- J'habite à deux pâtés de maisons, dit-il tout contre mes lèvres.

Il m'attrape le bras et commence à me tirer pour me faire avancer. Le seul problème c'est que je ne réussirais pas à marcher deux pâtés de maisons...

- Trop loin!

Ma voix dénotait bien toute l'ampleur des envies qu'il provoquait en moi. Il me sourit, comprenant probablement qu'il venait de faire de moi son jouet, et regarda autour de nous.

- Viens! M'entraine-t-il.

Nous traversons la rue main dans la main. Arrivés de l'autre côté, il me plaque contre le mur et m'embrasse passionnément. Le reste du monde n'existe plus lorsque nos lèvres se butinent. Même ma conscience s'est fait la malle!

_Non non, je profite c'est tout!_

MERDE! Tu ne veux pas me lâcher un peu?

- Tu veux que je m'en aille? Me demande le dieu-vivant qui était en train de m'embrasser quelques secondes auparavant.

- J'ai encore parlé tout haut n'est-ce pas?

Il acquiesce. Il va vraiment finir par me prendre pour une folle si je continue! Il rit. Je crois que je l'aime... Je sais que je ne le connais pas mais je sais que c'est lui... je ne me l'explique pas...

Il continue à m'entrainer par la main. On rentre dans un hôtel assez luxueux. De la réception, on peut voir l'enseigne de son restaurant. J'entends des bribes de conversations autour de moi. Chambre 402. Sa main me guide vers l'ascenseur. On rentre. Il appuie sur le 4ème étage et me plaque contre la paroi du fond. Cette fois, il est beaucoup plus brutal et impatient. Ses mains cherchent automatiquement à être en contact avec ma peau. Mes doigts commencent à déboutonner sa chemise, effleurant son torse dans le processus. Il commence à descendre la fermeture éclair au dos de ma robe. Ses doigts me brulent en entrant en contact avec ma peau. Il gémit, je ne suis pas en reste.

Un raclement de gorge nous sort de notre exploration mutuelle. Nous ne sommes pas seuls!

MERDE!

Devant nous se tient une dame d'un certain âge qui nous regarde avec de grands yeux, horrifiée par le spectacle qu'on lui offre. De sa main, elle cache les yeux d'une petite fille, probablement pour la préserver de notre attitude plus qu'indécente en ces lieux.

Je me transforme en écrevisse! On ne peut pas faire plus rouge que moi à l'heure actuelle. Mon futur amant se cache dans mon cou et ricane.

_Super courageux comme mec!_

Le «ding» annonçant l'arrivée à notre étage nous sauve de la gêne. Décidemment, ce soir j'ai été sauvé par les cloches à plusieurs reprises!

Il nous dirige vers la chambre qu'il ouvre à l'aide de la carte magnétique et me pousse sans ménagement à l'intérieur. Evidemment, nous sommes trop loin de Smith&Co pour que mon corps se comporte dignement, je m'affale donc comme une merde sur la moquette ultra blanche et duveteuse de la chambre d'hôtel luxueuse.

Je tente de me relever mais il en a décidé autrement car il est sur moi dans la seconde qui suit. De toute façon, vu nos états respectifs, je doute que nous arrivions jusqu'à la chambre!

Il n'a pas allumé les lumières mais les rideaux sont restés ouverts et l'éclairage de la rue nous suffit pour ce que nous nous apprêtons à faire.

Sa bouche trouve la mienne sans difficulté. Ma langue lui laisse le loisir de gagner la bataille, je ne veux pas lutter. Ses mains s'affairent sur moi. Je me sens bien. C'est tellement naturel, comme si nous nous connaissions depuis toujours. Je ne sais pas s'il le ressent comme moi cette connexion spéciale. Comme si nos âmes étaient liées d'une quelconque façon et que nos corps venaient de se trouver.

- Tu es Bella n'est-ce pas? Me susurre-t-il tout en me mordillant le lobe de l'oreille.

- Mmhmmmm

Je ne peux pas faire mieux que ça. Ca le fait sourire, je le sens dans mon cou.

Je prends les choses en main. D'un coup de rein, je le renverse et me retrouve à califourchon sur lui. Je sens toute l'ampleur de son désir.

_La vache!_

Comme tu dis!

Je me penche sur lui et termine de déboutonner sa chemise, ponctuant chaque avancée d'un baiser humide qui lui déclenche des frissons. Un fois fait, je me recule et admire la splendeur irréelle de mon amant. Et dire que ce soir il est à moi!

Je n'en peux plus, je retire ma robe par le haut. Je suis en string et vue la façon dont il me regarde, ça ne doit pas le déranger!

Un coup de rein plus tard, je me retrouve sur le dos, au sol et lui sur moi. Si c'est comme ça qu'il me veut... pas de problème, du moment qu'il me fait sienne!

Nous nous embrassons à perdre haleine, comme si nos vies en dépendaient. Plus rien n'existe autour de nous. Ses mains partent à la découverte de mon corps quasiment nu. Je cherche l'accès à sa ceinture, je n'en peux plus, je veux le sentir entièrement contre moi, sans barrières. Il le comprend et s'éloigne pour retirer son surplus de vêtements.

Il vient ensuite se recoucher au-dessus de moi mais cette fois ci, sa bouche vient cajoler ma poitrine avec envie. Mon dos s'arque de plaisir sous la sensation de ses lèvres sur mes pointes. Je ne peux m'empêcher de gémir ce qui l'encourage à porter sa main sur mon sein laissé pour compte par sa langue. Il m'en faut plus, je le veux en moi, ça en devient un besoin urgent.

Je lui relève la tête et lui fait passer le message à travers mes yeux. Nous n'avons pas besoin de parler, il sait ce que je veux, il sait ce dont j'ai besoin : lui.

Il se débarrasse de mon string, dernière barrière de mon plaisir ultime tout en déposant des myriades de baisers tout le long de sa descente. J'en frissonne, c'est tellement bon. Lorsqu'il remonte sur moi, il est nu pour mon plus grand bonheur.

Nous gémissons de concert à l'instant même où nos sexes entrent en contact l'un de l'autre. Je le vois lutter pour attraper ce que je suppose être un préservatif dans la poche de son pantalon. Dès qu'il l'a en sa possession, je m'en empare et l'enfile très lentement sur son membre tendu. Son grognement est tellement sexy que je pourrai venir à l'instant.

Il se présente à mon entrée tandis que son regard me demande silencieusement mon accord. Comme si j'allais lui refuser ça ? Tout mon corps vibre sous ses caresses, tout mon être le réclame. Nous nous sourions tendrement tandis qu'il me pénètre lentement.

Je suis bien incapable de décrire avec précision toutes les sensations qui m'assaillent à cet instant. Je ne suis plus en mesure d'exprimer des pensées cohérentes. Seuls nos corps s'expriment pour nous. J'ai l'impression, comme avec ses baisers, que c'est la première fois que je fais l'amour. Tout est fort, beaucoup trop intense. Chaque va et vient me rapproche du paradis. Chaque baiser m'envoie au bord de l'extase. Dans un dernier coup de rein, je l'emprisonne en moi, déclenchant également sa jouissance. Je n'ai jamais rien ressenti d'aussi grandiose. J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir avec chacun de mes partenaires passés mais jamais de cette façon. Je suis à bout de souffle, les étoiles plein les yeux. Il s'écroule sur moi, il a autant de mal que moi à s'en remettre.

Je souris tout en laissant mes doigts vagabonder le long de son échine.

**FIN DU FLASHBACK**

Oui, tout me revient maintenant.

Un sourire niais apparait sur mon visage. Ses magnifiques yeux sont toujours intensément encrés tant les miens.

- Bonjour ma douce, me dit-il en me rendant mon sourire.

- Bonjour !

Ma main gauche s'égare tendrement sur son dos. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'admirer l'alliance présente à mon annulaire depuis la vieille.

Oui, tout me revient maintenant.

Notre rencontre lors du Blind Date.

Notre folle nuit d'amour dans cette chambre d'hôtel le même soir.

Nos rendez-vous qui ont suivis.

Nos premiers « je t'aime » ainsi que les milliers d'autres qui ont suivis.

Notre emménagement ensemble l'année suivante.

Nos parties de jambe en l'air.

Nos disputes sans importance.

Notre bonheur depuis cinq ans.

Nos voyages, notre vie.

Nos vœux échangés la veille.

Et notre nuit de noce dans cette même chambre qui a été le témoin de notre première fois.

Oui, tout me revient maintenant.

- Je t'aime Jasper, lui murmure-je avant de poser mes lèvres sur les siennes.


End file.
